Daelin Proudmoore
Strength – 21 + 2.7 ::::Agility – 14 + 1.3 ::::Intelligence – 16 + 1.5 ::::Attack range of 128 ( Melee ) . ::::Movement speed of 300. ::::Attack Animation: 0.4 / 0.3. ::::Casting Animation: 0.4 / 0.51. Level 1 information: * Health: tba * HP regen: 0.88 * Mana: tba * MP regen: 0.65 * Damage: 47 ~ 57 * Armor: 1.96 * Base Attack Time: 1.7 Hero Abilities Torrent ( E ) :Using his unparalleled knowledge of the sea, Kunkka is able to summon a blast of water at a targeted area. After 2 seconds a fierce torrent of water errupts from the ground, the stream blasting enemies caught in the AoE into the sky, dealing damage and slowing movement speed by 30%. ::::Level 1 - 120 damage, lasts 1 seconds. ::::Level 2 - 180 damage, lasts 2 seconds. ::::Level 3 - 240 damage, lasts 3 seconds. ::::Level 4 - 300 damage, lasts 4 seconds. ::::Cooldown: 12 seconds. ::::Manacost: 120. ::::Damage Type: Magic. :::Notes: :::: -The initial bubble effect is only visible to allies. :::: -Units tossed in the air will be paused and still able to be attacked. :::: -Part of the damage occurs right as the torrent erupts, the rest occurs over time as the units are in the air. :::: -The unit is disabled for 1.53 seconds at all levels. Tidebringer ( '''Passive )' :Kunkka's legendary sword Tidebringer is infused with the very power of the sea. Akin to the ebb and flow, Tidebringer passively grants the hero increased damage and large AoE cleave for a single strike every once in awhile. ::::Level 1 - +15 damage, 380 AoE. ::::Level 2 - +30 damage, 420 AoE. ::::Level 3 - +45 damage, 460 AoE. ::::Level 4 - +60 damage, 500 AoE. ::::'Cooldown': 13/10/7/4 seconds. :::'Notes': :::: -Cleaved damage is only reduced by armor type, not by armor value. :::: -Cooldown is not activated on denies, so the damage bonus is maintained. '''X Marks The Spot ( X )' :In order to make an assembly for his troops, Admiral Proudmore targets a hero and marks its current position on the ground. After a few seconds, the hero will instantly return to the mark. ::::Level 1 - Returns Target after 1 second, 500 cast range. ::::Level 2 - Returns Target after 2 seconds, 650 cast range. ::::Level 3 - Returns Target after 3 seconds, 800 cast range. ::::Level 4 - Returns Target after 4 seconds, 950 cast range. ::::Cooldown: 30 seconds. ::::Manacost: 80/90/100/110. :::Notes: :::: -If target becomes magic immune after this spell has been cast, target will not return to the X after the duration ends. :::: -It interrupts channeling spells. :::: -The -disablehelp command will prevent an allied Admiral from casting this spell on you. :: Return ( X ) :Returns the target to the X. ::::::Cooldown: 5 seconds. ::::::Manacost: 50. :::Notes: ::::- This ability is available when X Marks the Spot is active on a target. Ghost Ship ( T ) :The admiral summons the mythical ghost ship S.S. CoCo to the battlefield. Allies are doused in Captain CoCo's Rum, inebriating them for 10% bonus movespeed and numbness to incoming damage, causing them to feel only half of the pain now and half after the Rum wears off. Enemies, pirates and scurvy knaves are dashed on the rocks for damage and a brief stun when the ship crashes. ::::Level 1 - CoCo's Rum lasts 5 seconds, 1.2 seconds stun, 300 crash damage. ::::Level 2 - CoCo's Rum lasts 6 seconds, 1.2 seconds stun, 400 crash damage. ::::Level 3 - CoCo's Rum lasts 7 seconds, 1.2 seconds stun, 500 crash damage. ::::Cooldown: 90/80/70 seconds. ::::Manacost: 150/200/250. ::::Damage Type: Magic. :::Notes: ::::- Actual AoE of ship's collision is larger than the boat itself. ::::- The boat has a movement speed of 650. ::::- Damage dealt after CoCo's rum wears off is non-lethal and can never kill a hero. ::::- AOE of 400. ::::- Casting range of 1000. ::::- 10% MS Bonus to allies. Category:Strength Heroes